The Potter Games
by rubyred0102
Summary: Voldemort has attacked Hogwarts way earlier than expected, killing Dumbledore in the process. Now, he has made a fight to the death game to teach the wizarding world not to rebel against him. What happens when a certain hero and know-it-all have their names pulled?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I am taking a break from "Alone" to write this story, I cannot think of anything else, yet. So enjoy! CROSSOVER! P.S this is set in third year (prisoner of Azkaban)

Today was the reaping day, the day that a witch and wizard ages 12-18 from each school will be chosen to compete in "The Hunger games" or a fight to the death. These games were formed after Lord Voldemort had come back way earlier than expected and took over, killing Albus Dumbledore In the process. He made these games as a reminder to not rebel against him, as he will always win.

Harry Potter was just buttoning the last button on his dress shirt when the siren went off, signaling it was time to go down to the great hall for the reaping. On the way down, he bumped into his best friend Hermione Granger, dressed in a light pink sundress. "Hey" she said, adjusting her bun. "This thing is so annoying." "Hello mione', why don't you just take it out altogether?"

"Because, I would be more noticeable in the crowd." "Good point." he said taking her hand in his and guiding her down to the great hall. They each walked into their gender-appropriate groups and waited for Dolores Umbridge to start speaking. "Welcome, welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games! She said smiling. After a few moments of silence she spoke again

"We want all of you to know that it is an honor to be representing Hogwarts, and may the odds be ever in your favor. Oh and reminder to first timers! You are allowed to use your wand, but we will disable each tribute's wand so that it cannot produce food or water. Now, ladies first!" She reached her gloved hand into one of the large glass bowls and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"The female tribute is…..Hermione Granger!" Hermione's heart stopped, she slowly walked up to the platform. While walking, she eyed Harry. He tried to give her a look of sympathy, but he was too terrified himself. "Come on dear, hurry!" Umbridge said softly. Hermione now stood next to Umbridge, who was now reaching into the glass for the boys.

"Our male tribute is….Harry Potter." Hermione froze "Harry?" she whispered. Harry's mind was spinning "First Hermione, now me?" He walked up to the stage where Hermione and Umbridge were standing. "Now that is settled, shake hands you two." Umbridge said. Harry's hand shakily reached out to meet Hermione's. They both nodded at each other and released hands, whilst Umbridge prodded them off of the stage to go on the train that will take them to the city.

Once they were alone, Hermione attacked Harry with a hug. "I cannot believe it, both of us were called!" "I know, it is completely unfair!" Harry said while prying Hermione's arms off of him. "I hope they have books here, I am going to have to study many defensive spells!" Harry sighed "You do realize they have training, right? I do not want you doing that to yourself! You are going to need your energy." Hermione glared at him "For how long, two days! That isn't enough time, Harry, and what about you."

"What do you mean?" Hermione sighed "I know you are more familiar with the dark arts than many people, but who knows what our competition will be, they could be far more advanced than us depending on how old they are!" "Just promise me that we will stick together, no matter what. They can't over power both of us together; you are the brightest witch of your age Hermione!" She rolled her eyes.

"Don't you understand? I am not "the most physically fit witch of her age" or "the most charming witch." I am just plain old Hermione Jean Granger, who can open a book without falling asleep. I am not intimidating either." Harry's eyes widened "Hermione you don't need to be those things! You are perfect the way you are, bloody hell!" She smiled "Do you think Ronald would do that, now? He did have a sense of humor."

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, it's just not every day you get picked to fight to the death." Harry returned the hug and said "I know the feeling." She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "What do you think he is doing right now?" "I have a feeling he is talking to my mum, he said looking up, possibly eating." She smiled "Good old Ron"

Ron had died the previous year, due to the Hunger Games.

Killed by: Draco Malfoy

Age: 12

Grade: Second year

Cause of death: Thrown against boulder with the spell "Everte Satum" (dent in skull)

Hermione sat down into one of the silver chairs. "What do you think our competition is going to be like?" Harry asked sitting down next to her. "Well, I heard that Beauxbatons train their students starting from the moment they step foot inside….Durmstrang isn't any better.

They receive their letters two years In advance, so they can start training." "That's nice" Harry commented "I know, Hogwarts does nothing we are lucky we even have defense against the dark arts classes." Just as Harry was about to reply, a women walked in. She was wearing a black jacket, a gray office skirt, and black high heels. "Hello, I am Mrs. Mackin, your mentor. I assume you two are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, yes?"

They both silently nodded. "Well, over the next few days I will be teaching you about the Games, giving you tips, and showing you my own experience as a tribute, and eventually a victor. Any questions?" Hermione raised her hand "So, you participated in the Hunger Games too? "Yes Mrs. Granger, I was in the 58th Hunger Games. Anymore? Okay, let me show you to your cabins."

She stepped out of the room leaving Harry and Hermione to follow. They walked through a series of hallways and rooms until they finally found their destination. "Okay Harry your room is on the left, Hermione on your right. You will find that you have been given clothes, which are yours to keep. Goodnight!" Harry looked at Hermione. "Sweet dreams" she briefly hugged him "Good night Harry" She walked into her room, Harry doing the same on the other side.

Their rooms both consisted of a double bed, a dresser, a bathroom, and a wall filled with books. Harry smiled at them. "Hermione must be enjoying herself right now." He walked over to the dresser and pulled out pajamas. He walked over to the bathroom to get dressed; he then lied down in bed only to fall asleep immediately. His dreams were filled with a certain bushy haired know-it-all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, Harry! Wake up!" Hermione whispered. "Wha- urg, Hermione, what is it?" He said sitting up and putting on his glasses. "I have got to show you something, hurry up!" He sighed "Its 3-am though, how come your up?" "Never mind that, just please come!" She tugged on Harry's arm.

"No, not until you tell me why you are up." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine I had a nightmare, happy? Now let's go!" She walked out of the room pulling Harry along with her. They walked silently for a while, until Hermione finally stopped at a door. She pulled her wand out from her sleeve and mumbled "Alohamora."

"Do you remember those small bookshelves in our rooms?" Hermione asked. "Well yes, but they are pretty large if you ask me." He replied. "Well, just wait until you see this!" She opened the large wooden to reveal towers and towers of bookshelves filled with well….books! "Woah, I can't believe this fits on the train. Harry said staring at the high ceiling. "I recon it is charmed. Anyway, these are just regular books Harry; they are biographies of all of the past tributes, not just from Hogwarts either. And guess what? They have already filled out ours.

Which makes me wonder if they start recording after we are born, I mean they just met us?" "Wait, so your saying that we can find out the other tribute's weaknesses, and strengths?" Hermione nodded "Exactly." His grin faded. "But Hermione, there must be a thousand books in here, how are we going to find theirs if we don't even know their names?" "Oh, not to worry! We just search by date, see."

She pointed to a large sign that said "**2013**." Harry walked inside while Hermione quietly closed the door. "Remember the door was locked, I do not think we are supposed to be here, so we have to be quiet." "Okay" He agreed. She walked over to the "2013" section and began searching for her last name, Harry doing the same.

"Uh Hermione we might as well just take all of the books, there is only six tributes in all, two from each school." Hermione looked at him and blushed. "Oh, right, good point." They both took three books each and sat down at of the circular wooden tables. Hermione began looking at each book's titles.

"Rumph, Dexur, Potter. Here is yours Harry!" She said handing him the thick book. "Do you have mine?" Harry picked up a golden colored book and handed it to her. "Thanks, perhaps we should just skim through our books, we already know our own past, it's the other tributes we have to worry about." Harry nodded "Good idea." Both of them began to quickly analyze their books of the first few pages. Then Hermione picked up the book titled "Dexur" and started to read.

Jean Rose Dexur

Sex: Female

School: Beauxbatons

Age: 16

Height: 5'5

Weight: 124 pounds

Blood type: Pure Blood

Siblings: None

Physical description:

Hair style: Straight

Hair color: Light blonde

Eye color: Dark Brown

Figure type: Athletic

Personal traits:

Feisty

Mean

Rude

Weaknesses:

Adorable animals

Harm of family.

"Hey Harry, who are you reading about?" "A guy named Felix Gred, he goes to Beauxbatons." She looked at him funny. "But Beauxbatons is an all-girl school, he is a guy. "Not anymore, each school has to have a boy and a girl tribute." "Oh, on that note, how old is he?" Harry sighed "He is eighteen but-""What? Give me that!"

She snatched the book out of his hands and started to read out loud "Height: 6'2, Weight: 178, Body type: muscular! Urg this is terrible! Remember what happened last year? I swear the victor was his brother." She said examining the picture. "I bet you anything his brother has given him tips on how to survive, and even kill." Harry grabbed her hands. "Hermione relax!

Just because he is bigger than us does not mean he is smarter, we will be fine. Hermione sighed. "Okay, but if we are going to work as a team then we will need to find out a way to ….communicate with each other when we and if we are separated. And….oh my gosh, Harry, I'll see you later. I've got to do something." She said gathering up her three books. "Wait what? Where are you going?" She headed for the door "To my room, just keep studying! Oh and remember to lock up when you're done, good luck!" And with that, she exited the room.

Harry sighed and opened another book titled "Reed" and began to read:

Skylar Jamie Reed

Sex: Female

School: Durmstrang

Age: 11

Height: 4'11

Weight: 65 pounds

Blood type: Half-blood

Siblings: None

Physical description:

Hair style: Wavy

Hair color: Dark brown

Eye color: Brown

Figure type: Thin

Personality traits:

Clever

Forgiving

Nice

Weaknesses:

Over powered easily

Harry felt bad for this girl, she seemed so little and fragile. She could not survive in these games, it was not possible. "I'll have to ask Hermione later if we could help her out." He thought as he picked up the next and last book in his pile. It was labeled "Jennings"

Logan Dean Jennings

Sex: Male

School: Durmstrang

Age: 18

Height: 6'3

Weight: 168

Blood type: Pure blood

Siblings: Rebecca Jennings

Physical description:

Hair style: Straight

Hair color: Light brown

Eye color: Black

Figure type: Athletic

Personality traits:

Rude

Clueless

Mean

Funny

Weaknesses:

None

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, "we have to face up against this monster?" He sat up and gathered the books, then proceeding to walk out of the large library. He was hoping to read more of Logan's background, to find some sort of weakness. But that hope disappeared when he saw how comfortable his bed looked, and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.

Meanwhile, Hermione was in her room making a potion that would soon help them communicate with each other on the field. She had conjured a cauldron from one of her pillows, and she was using one of the potions books from the shelf on her wall. Luckily, she remembered seeing it from last night when she was choosing a book to read. Where did she get the ingredients you may ask? Well being Hermione Granger, she must always be prepared. So, she got the clever idea of shrinking her potions kit and slipping it into one of her gloves before they left Hogwarts.

"Eleven unicorn hairs, fifteen tree roots, and five drops of coconut extract." Hermione read aloud. These happened to be the very last steps of the potion all together, after this she just had to wait for it to brew. She added the unicorn hairs one by one, then she chopped the tree roots and put them In the silvery liquid. Finally, she took a small vital filled with coconut juices and put five drops exactly inside.

According to the book she had to wait 2 hours for it to brew, so she had time to kill. Hermione looked at her wrist-watch "**6:05 AM" **it read. "I suppose I could just hide the cauldron and just close my eyes for a few minutes." She thought. Hermione picked up the large pot and put it on her dresser. Then she flicked her wand and it disappeared from sight, she then layed down on the large bed beside her and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! I haven't updated lately I know, don't kill me. Enjoy! P.S All outfits are in bio.

Hermione was awoken by Harry's fist banging at the door; "Hermione! Wake up! We are almost at the ministry!" She moaned softly as she sat up. "Okay, I'm up." She quickly snapped out of her sleepy haze as she remembered the potion. Hermione quickly snatched her wand from the dresser and flicked it at the large open space. The black cauldron appeared, and in it a silvery liquid. She scooped the liquid in to two vitals, and put them on the bed.

Hermione then opened the dresser to find something to wear; she finally settled on a blue sun dress with pockets, figuring Umbridge would have a fit at the sight of jeans. She let her fingers run through her brown bush, deciding to leave it down. Hermione turned to the bed and slipped the two bottles into one of the pockets, along with the shrunken cauldron and potions case.

Her feet lead her to the door, wand clutched in one hand and the other reaching for the handle. She stepped out to find Harry eating alone at one of the many tables in the room. Hermione sat across from him, greeting him silently. "How are you feeling? " He asked. "Just nervous, did you pack the books?" Harry patted his pocket. "Good." The train came to a sudden halt, signaling their arrival. Umbridge scurried in the room, looking as pink as ever, "Come, we are at the ministry, everyone is waiting for you." They followed her outside into the screaming crowd of citizens, hoping to catch a glance at them.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and rubbed it, sensing she was nervous. She held back hoping she would never have to let go, but she knew both of them would never be together if one of them was victor. Hermione decided right there, that Harry would be going home, back to Hogwarts without her. He gave her a reassuring smile as they walked through the crowd.

They finally made it to the Ministry building, at this point Hermione let go of Harry's hand. "Okay." Said Umbridge pointing her wand at Hermione. "I am going to, implant, a map of the building so you will never get lost inside of your brains." Hermione looked ready to block any spell that came out of the wand. "Oh don't worry dear, it won't hurt. Rezicminsa!" Umbridge's wand let out a soft blue light. Hermione blinked. "Are you okay?" Harry's eyes watched her closely, searching for any sign of pain. "Fi-fine, just shocking." Umbridge repeated the same thing to Harry. "Well, I must to be off, good luck!"

Harry and Hermione walked the now known walls of the ministry finding their way to the pent house. "I wonder what it will look like." Said Hermione opening the door. They both gawked at what they saw. Inside lay a large living room decorated with the newest technology, and the finest of blue couches. Beside the room was a large dining table able to fit twelve people. "Whoa. This place is awesome." Harry said still staring at the TV. "I know. I wonder how much time it took to build." Hermione responded. Just then two people rushed in, each grabbing one person's hand and leading them off to a room. "Hey what the hell!" Hermione cussed. "We are your makeup artists. We must get you ready for the chariot ride…now let's go!"

They allowed themselves to be pulled into a room full of clothes. The tall figures then asked what house they were both from. "Gryffindor, both of us." Harry answered. Almost immediately after they were given clothing and thrown into dressing rooms. Hermione came out dressed in a blue Egyptian goddess dress that reached the floor, Harry was wearing the same thing only it was made for men. The two people sat them down at tables and began to do their makeup and accessories.

Hermione's eye lids were covered in golden eye shadow, and her cheek were defined. They but light red lipstick on her lips of course. Her wrists wore golden bracelets and her hair was done in soft curls cascading down her neck, a gold headband was also but on her head. She looked beautiful.

By the time they were done it was 7:00 pm, already time to start walking down to the chariots. They were able to see the other tributes while the managers were having trouble with the lighting. Harry recalled "Felix" and his partner "Jean" from the biographies. They both looked as mean as they sounded. Felix was glaring at another tribune, Logan to be exact. And Jean was yelling at a worker for bumping into her. Hermione was choose to look at Skylar, who was currently talking to Logan with an adorable smile on her face. "Harry, do you see that little girl? Skylar, I think her name is. Can we help her…look at how small she is?" Hermione exclaimed to him, not taking her eyes off the girl. "Sure, I think she would be a use full ally." He said.

"ATTENTION, TRIBUTES," a loud voice boomed from the sky. "PLEASE GET ON YOUR CHARIOT AS WE ARE ABOUT TO TAKE OFF." Harry helped Hermione onto the platform just as they left. In about five seconds, they were revealed to a humongous crowd cheering wildly at them. Hermione blushed at the sudden attention, she reached for Harry's hand and he accepted. The crowd seemed to go crazy after that, as seceridy guards had to hold them back. They reached the end of the path, and Lord Voldemort stood up.

At once everyone was silenced in fear. "Welcome every one, I hope you all have had a wonderful evening. By the looks of it, we have some very…interesting tributes this year." He said looking straight at Harry and Hermione. "In fact I believe The Boy who lived is one of them, and must not forget The Brightest witch of her age either. Good luck."

The chariots took off, causing him to look away. "Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked softly. "Fine, he is only the man who killed my parents, why should I worry?" He responded sarcastically. Hermione did not answer.

Later that night, Hermione lay in bed feeling guilty at the question. "Urg, I am such an idiot, why would I ask him that!" Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, and Harry stepping inside.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered sitting up. "What are you doing?" He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "I miss everyone Hermione, Ron, my parents, Dumbledore, even Dudley for fuck's sake. What if I die? I can't die! I am the only one who can defeat him, if I'm dead your dead! I can't let that happen."

Hermione crawled over and wiped away the tears from his cheeks. "Everything will be fine, don't worry, you and only you will win this!" She said wrapped her arms around him. "Can I stay here? Just for tonight?" Harry asked pulling away from her embrace. "Sure." Harry lied down next to his best friend. Her arms found their way around his neck, and he nustled his head into her shoulder. This was the most peaceful night for both of them.

A/N: Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay! I'm actually updating on a regular basis!

Harry opened his eyes only to see brown wavy curls blocking his vision; smiling to himself, he leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. He then proceeded to his room to get dressed.

A horrifying realization dawned on him; the games start in three days. He quickly put on the training outfit that was laid out on his bed. It was black with a red stripe on the shoulders and legs, and on the two sleeves it read "H".

Afterwards Harry rushed to Hermione's room to wake her up. "Mione' wake up!" Harry shook her body disrupting her peaceful slumber, oh well, she would thank him later. "Wha-Harry? What time is it?" She said sitting up. "It's…..6:45, I came in here to wake you up." Hermione's eyes widened and she jumped out of bed. "Training starts at exactly seven! Why didn't I wake up?" She spotted the uniform on the bed. Her hands swiped it and she ran off into the bathroom.

Harry, meanwhile, rolled his eyes. "Girls" He muttered. He then began his search for breakfast. Hermione quickly put the clothes on, and then began to tie her black sneakers. She then decided that there wouldn't be time for breakfast, so she brushed her teeth.

Then she ran her fingers through her hair with speed; she was ready. Hermione ran out of the bathroom to check the time: 6:53. She ran with full speed towards Harry in the kitchen, who was enjoying a candy bar, and grabbed his wrist.

"What the- Wait I need my wand!" He claimed. Hermione pulled her wand out of her belt and said "Accio Harry's wand"

It zoomed from Harry's room and landed in her hand. She handed it to him still looking forward, and heading to the training room.

They made it there in 5 min with time to spare. Most tributes were already there; Hermione tried guessing who was missing to pass time, it was Felix and Jean. Just then, both of them burst in looking very flustered.

Jean's hair was out of place, and Felix had bite marks on his neck. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to the constructer who just walked in. "Good morning everyone." No one answered. "Today we are going to begin training with spells, weaponry, and survival skills. In two weeks, 5 of you are going to be dead, one of you however will be alive." Felix smirked at this. "Begin!" She finished.

Everyone walked over to a station; most went to the spells training including Harry. Hermione, however, walked over to the weapon rack and picked up three throwing knives. She threw them expertly into each dummy's stomach. Harry stood, jaw dropped, behind her; He had soon abandoned the dummy he exploded.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked, surprised. Hermione turned to him. "Oh, my parents have me go to a special camp every summer, for weapons obviously." "Well that was amazing." He replied. "Thanks" She said sending a knife into another target. "I can also use the bow and arrow, sword, and spear. So just in case I lose my wand I can still defend myself. I think I am going to practice my spells now."

Harry grabbed the handle of a sword and swung it at a dummies neck, which fell to the ground. He then started practicing by slicing, and stabbing dummies each. Meanwhile Hermione was exploding and disarming dummies one by one. She refused to use an unforgivable, they still were the dark lord's signature bunch. "Reducto!" She shouted, finishing her last "kill" of the day.

Hermione turned to leave when she saw the little girl, Skylar struggling to get down from the high raft. She walked over and pointed her wand at her. "Wingardim leviousa" Skylar was slowly brought down to solid ground.

"Thank you!" She said gratefully. "What is your name?" Hermione smiled warmly. "Hermione, and your Skylar, right?"

She nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Skylar held out her hand which Hermione gladly shook. "Would, um, you like to make an alliance? I swear I can be useful!"

The nervous eleven year old asked. "I'd love to, as long you don't mind having another person joining us." She smiled. "I don't, the more the merrier!"

"Follow me, I'd like you to meet him." Hermione walked over to Harry, who was just putting down the sword he was practicing with. "Harry, this is Skylar." Skylar smiled. "She is going to be joining our alliance." Hermione introduced. "Hi!" "Hello Skylar, I'm Harry."

"Okay, so we've got to get back to our room, I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione said to Skylar. "Okay, bye." She replied.

Harry and Hermione walked up to their flat for dinner. "I think Umbridge brought us dinner from the chef downstairs." Hermione said, thoughtfully. "I hope, because I don't know how to cook and I'm hungry. Harry said rubbing his stomach causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

It turns out Hermione words were right. When they walked into the flat they found that she had brought, possibly, all of the food downstairs.

"Hello you two!" Umbridge said in her usual cheery voice. "Are you hungry? I brought food from downstairs. It smells yummy, doesn't it?" She continued to bombard the teens with words until Harry finally walked past her and dug in.

Hermione sat down and filled her plate with potatoes, carrots, and pork. Umbridge, sitting down too, continued to talk. "This is just like Hogwarts, isn't it?" These words caused both of the students to remain completely silent.

"Oh, I see. Well it's getting late anyway, try to finish early. So you can get a head start on tomorrow." Hermione stood up. "I'm done, good night." With that being said, she disappeared into her room. Harry quickly ate and then left, leaving Umbridge to wonder what she did wrong.

A/N: Guys, please please please review! I need to know your thoughts!


End file.
